Rencontre avec son Gardien
by Akaotsubo
Summary: - Qui êtes-vous ! S'écria John au bout de quelques secondes de silence pesant. - ...Sherlock Holmes. Ton Ange Gardien. - Mon QUOI ! Règle numéro 3 : Si jamais le lié est blessé, l'ange devra alors être visible au regard des humains, ainsi qu'à son lié, et devra alors vivre avec jusqu'à ce que l'erreur soit réparer
1. Prologue

_Cette fic est issue d'un petit délire de celtiqueMermaid :). En espérant que cela vous plaira._

* * *

_Règle numéro 1 : Dès la naissance, un ange est lié à l'être humain._

Se réveillant comme à son habitude à 8 heure et 33 minutes, John Watson s'étira longtemps, grimaçant de douleur en sentant un pic de douleur traverser son épaule gauche.

_Règle numéro 2 : L'ange ne doit jamais être séparé de son lié._

Le blond se redressa avec difficulté, ses pieds touchant le sol froid du parquet du petit studio londonien qu'il avait réussi à trouver après son retour de guerre.

Il attrapa la canne non loin de lui et se traina avec lenteur vers la salle de bain, l'esprit encore dans les vapes pour remarquer les petites plumes qui semblaient être partout dans son habitat.

Se déshabillant et tâtant les robinets d'eau, il fit couler une bonne douche fumante et y entra en soupirant d'extase en sentant le flux bouillant calmer la douleur dans sa blessure.

Environ 15 minutes après, le médecin rompit l'écoulement de l'eau et tira le rideau de douche, avant de pousser un cri digne du film Psychose.

Devant lui se tenait un homme plus grand d'environ une vingtaine de centimètre, avec une masse de cheveux bouclés aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune, une peau aussi blanche que la porcelaine de chine et deux grands yeux bleus clairs aux reflets d'acier qui semblait le juger sans le moindre scrupule. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir assez serré, marquant la finesse de ses jambes, et d'une chemise couleur prune.

Les yeux foncés de John s'écarquillèrent en voyant derrière le dos du brun, deux grandes et imposantes ailes couvertes de plumes qui semblaient être aussi douce que la soie. Mais là n'était pas la question.

- Du calme John.

La voix grave du bouclé ramena le soldat dans la réalité où se trouvait, soit nu comme un ver, dans sa douche et trempé comme pas possible.

- Que..Que..

Le blond attrapa la serviette près de lui et la mit autours de sa taille sans quitter du regard l'étranger en face de lui qui fronça les sourcils en voyant la blessure de guerre.

- Qui êtes-vous ! S'écria John au bout de quelques secondes de silence pesant.

- ...Sherlock Holmes. Ton Ange Gardien.

- Mon QUOI ?!

_Règle numéro 3 : Si jamais le lié est blessé, l'ange devra alors être visible au regard des humains, ainsi qu'à son lié, et devra alors vivre avec jusqu'à ce que l'erreur soit réparer_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous :)._

_Merci pour vos reviews, cela m'a réchauffé le cœur. _

_En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise ~_

* * *

Buvant son thé en tremblant, John ne quitta pas l'ange en face de lui qui ne visiblement ne comprenant guère l'espace personnel des personnes normales, se rapprocha encore plus du soldat jusqu'à mêler sa respiration a la sienne.

- Du calme John. Répéta une nouvelle fois le brun.

La phrase était à peine finie que le médecin avala de travers une gorgée et commença à tousser. Le bouclé donna alors une lourde claque dans le dos de son lié, manquant au passage de lui décoller la plèvre. Quelques larmes quittèrent les yeux foncés et John se retourna vers le brun qui leva les épaules en signe d'innocence.

- Mais tu n'es pas bien ! Tu veux ma mort ?!

- Te sauvé la vie John. C'est la toute la nuance. C'est mon rôle d'ange gardien.

- Ah oui ? Et quand je me suis pris cette balle durant la guerre, tu étais où ?!

Les yeux clairs de l'ange s'agrandirent avant de glisser vers le sol, les lèvres pincées et l'expression contrariée. Les ailes dans son dos tombèrent aussi offrant au blond une image où se reflétait une grande douleur.

Posant sa tasse désormais vide, John regarda le reste de son thé rongeait le parquet sale avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, le bruit des pas du brun sur ces talons. Il se retourna vivement et fusilla ce dernier du regard.

- Mais tu vas me laisser seul ! Cria le blond.

- Non. Je dois rester avec toi. Répondit le brun, le visage ayant perdu la trace de douleur qu'il affichait quelques secondes avant. Tu risquerais de te blesser.

-Avec un pull ? Grogna John.

- Oui. Tu pourrais t'étouffer avec le col qui aurait pu rétrécir au lavage, avaler des particules de laine qui viendraient boucher tes bronches, une des mailles du pull pourraient se prendre dans un angle d'un de tes meubles, ne voyant pas ça, tu tiras de toutes tes forces entrainant alors la chute du

- STOP ! Le coupa le médecin. Ok, tu peux venir, mais tu me tourne le dos quand je me change !

- Oh John voyons. Je te vois nu depuis ta naissance. Soupira le bouclé.

Les joues du blond devinrent cramoisies et sans un regard sur l'ange, s'engouffra dans sa chambre, son gardien sur les talons.

Ayant compris que mettre un pull était dangereux, John opta pour un T-shirt à rayure noire, le regard pesant de Sherlock sur son dos. Une fois habillé, le soldat se tourna vers le bouclé et fut surpris en le voyant, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Pourquoi tu n'écris pas ? Questionna Sherlock en désignant la fenêtre blanche du blog de son protégé.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Soupira le blond.

- Et en quoi ?

- Parce que Sherlock !

John se rapprocha de son bien quand la douleur dans son épaule se réveilla. Il mit genou à terre, la main droite sur son épaule gauche quand deux grands bras le bloquèrent contre un torse.

- John !

Le médecin croisa les deux orbes d'acier qui le dévisageaient avec inquiétude, tandis que le reste du visage restait aussi calme que d'habitude. La douleur quant à elle, repartie aussitôt qu'elle était venue.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question John. Déclara le brun en lâchant le blond. Pourquoi tu n'écris pas ?  
- Je n'ai rien à dire. Basta !

- Ecris ce qui se passe autour de toi. Rétorqua Sherlock.

- Oh bien sûr ! Je vais écrire le faite qu'aujourd'hui mon ange gardien m'est apparu et qu'il me parle comme si de rien n'était. Répondit en ricanant le blond.

- Alors ceux qui le liront te prendront pour un fou. Dit Sherlock, l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

- C'était pas une question !

Passant sa main dans sa chevelure de sable, John attrapa sa canne et sorti de la pièce, sentant la respiration de Sherlock dans son cou.

- … Tu dois tout le temps me suivre c'est bien ça ?

Le bouclé se contenta d'hocher la tête, ses ailes battant parfois dans le vide. Se rappelant des deux attributs angélique, John fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant l'aile de gauche restait bien plus basse que celle de droite. Chose qui n'échappa au regard de Sherlock qui plaqua ses ailes le long de ses jambes avant d'affronter le visage intrigué du blond.

- Un problème John ?

- Ton aile gauche. Pourquoi est-elle si basse ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

La voix froide et tranchante de Sherlock coupa le souffle du soldat. Le visage de Sherlock s'assombris d'un coup, les yeux plongés dans de violents souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais vivre.

- Sherlock ?

Pas de réponse.

- Sherlock ? Insista John en se rapprochant doucement du grand brun qui ne semblait pas toujours l'entendre.

Il lui toucha le bras ramenant alors son Gardien dans le monde où lui vivait. Les yeux du brun perdirent leur touche glacée et se braquèrent sur le visage inquiet du blond.

- Cela ne te regarde pas John. En aucun cas.

Ne trouvant pas quoi répondre à ce genre de phrase, le soldat se contenta de regarder les deux ailes qui dépassaient derrière le dos du brun.

- Faudrait quelque chose pour les cacher. Marmonna John.

- Pardon ?

- Tes ailes. Il faut les cacher, je ne compte pas passer ma vie dans cet appartement.

- Pourquoi cacher mes ailes ? Railla Sherlock.

- Les gens normaux n'ont pas l'habitude de croiser des anges à chaque coin de rue !

- Pourtant vous vivez avec nous sans nous voir. Rétorqua Sherlock, un sourire faussement amusé collé à son visage.

- Et si vous êtes tous aussi arrogant que toi, je comprends mieux pourquoi. Répliqua John, une migraine commençant à percer dans sa boite crânienne.

Vraiment. La journée n'aurait pas pu être plus étrange que ça. De un, John rencontrait son ange gardien, de deux celui-ci était insupportable, et de trois le problème pour cacher les ailes de Sherlock n'étaient toujours pas résolu.

- Le manteau. Déclara la brun, brisant alors le silence qui c'était instauré entre eux depuis quelques minutes.

Relevant subitement la tête, le blond se dirigea vers le placard du salon pour en sortir un long manteau noir. Il le tendit à Sherlock qui le mit dans un mouvement gracieux, les pans de l'habit tournant quelques instants autour de sa fine taille avant de se poser avec négligence sur son corps, s'arrêtant à mi- cheville, cachant alors les deux grandes ailes blanches.

- Et bien Harry avait raison de m'offrir ce manteau, il te va beaucoup mieux qu'à moi.

- N'importe quoi… Répondit le brun, les joues légèrement rosies par le compliment, même si au fond, il l'aimait bien ce manteau.

L'horloge du salon sonna onze coups. Attrapant sa veste, John désigna la porte de sortie à Sherlock, l'invitant alors, bien que le brun l'aurait suivi, à sortir.

- Et où allons-nous John ?

- Je dois visiter un appartement. Et je pense que je pourrais te faire passer pour un « ami ».

- Ah. Et où se trouve cet appartement ?

- Au 221B Baker Street. Répondit le blond en claquant la porte derrière lui, résigné à se coltiner le brun pour l'instant.

* * *

Suivant son lié comme à son habitude, Mycroft Holmes soupira en voyant Grégory Lestrade jouait avec son arme à feu. D'un geste rapide, il fit tomber l'arme des mains du grisonnant, qui ne voyant pas son Gardien, prit cela pour un faux reflexe. Le taxi où il se trouvait se mit à ralentir. Regardant par la fenêtre, l'inspecteur leva les sourcils en voyant un petit blond et un grand brun en face de la portière arrière, sans se soucier qu'à ses côtés, un certain roux posa son regard sur son cadet, qui ne l'avait pas encore aperçu, une bien étrange montre en main.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous :).

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous conviendra !

* * *

Ne comprenant pas le regard énervé de Sherlock dès qu'ils furent dans le taxi, John entama une discussion simple, mais polie envers le grisonnant du taxi. La vitre entre les passagers et le conducteur coupait le son de conversation entre eux.

_Règle numéro 4 : Les Gardiens peuvent se voir entre eux._

- Vous travaillez à Scotland Yard alors. Déclara le blond, en ignorant comme il pouvait les grimaces de dégoût du brun à ses côtés qui étaient dirigées vers le siège vide.

- Oui et…Euh, vous êtes médecin de guerre. Répondit Lestrade en regardant Sherlock comme si ce dernier était en proie à une crise de folie.

_Règle numéro 5 : Les liés ne peuvent voir leurs Gardiens, sauf si la règle numéro 3 s'applique. _

- Oui et Sherlock arrête de bouger ! Grogna le John sous le regard de Gregory qui ne s'avait pas trop où se mettre devant l'étrange couple qui s'offrait à lui.

Seulement visible au regard de Sherlock, Mycroft soupira une énième fois avant de se pencher vers son protégé et d'appuyer au niveau de la jugulaire. Sous l'effet du contact, invisible aux yeux de John et Grégory, le grisonnant senti ses yeux se fermés d'un coup avant de sombrer, la tête en arrière.

Et la seconde d'après, un roux à l'allure imposante apparu au regard du blond qui en oublia de respirer.

_Règle numéro 6 : L'ange a un contrôle sur son lié._

John entendit le brun à ses côtés émettre un grognement, amusant au passage l'ange aux cheveux de feu qui lui faisait face.

_Règle numéro 7 : Un Gardien peut apparaître aux yeux d'un lié, qui n'est pas le sien, si l'ange de ce dernier est déjà visible. Il ne sera alors visible qu'au regard du lié, si dessous cité. Et non à aucun autre._

-Oh voyons Sherlock, moi qui me faisais une joie de te revoir. Ricana le roux, sa main caressant machinalement la chevelure de soie de son protégé.

- La ferme Mycroft !

Le soldat tourna la tête vers le bouclé et contempla le visage furieux de ce dernier, le regard si clair fusillant du regard l'autre Gardien.

- Dégage Mycroft ! Siffla méchamment le brun.

Intrigué, et légèrement perdu, John se pencha vers son ange et l'interrogea du regard.

- Ah oui. John, voici Mycroft… Mon frère. Répondit Sherlock avec dégoût, comme si le faite d'avouer le lien qui l'unissait à l'autre Gardien égalé l'ingurgitation d'un bol de citron pressé.

- Ton..Ton… Ton frère ?!

- Tout juste, Auguste _[1]._ Ricana Mycroft, ses yeux faisant des allers va et vient entre les deux hommes.

L'ange de l'endormi se pencha vers John qui recula contre le cuir de la banquette arrière, son regard bloqué par les deux yeux d'acier qui le jugeait.

- Vous avez beaucoup de mérite John.

- Comment ça ? Souffla le blond, ne comprenant pas les raisons pour lesquelles Mycroft jouait avec insistance sur une montre qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Et bien, avoir Sherlock en tant que Gardien est assez dangereux. En particulier quand on voit votre ble

Le véhicule s'arrêta. Sherlock attrapa le bras de John, tout en lançant un regard assassin à son ainé et sorti dehors en jetant une liasse de billet au conducteur. Marchant rapidement, le brun mit plusieurs minutes avant de ralentir en s'apercevant que John courait après lui.

Le souffle rapide, le blond mit plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver un rythme normal. Chose faite, il se redressa et affronta le regard perçant du brun.

- Ton frère alors. Charmant personnage que voilà.

- Le sarcasme ne te convient pas du tout John. Répliqua l'ange en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien, tu peux m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu es parti dès qu'il a commencé à parler de moi. Dit John, la mine vexée.

L'expression amusé du bouclé changea subitement en une expression douloureuse. Ne disant rien, il attrapa de nouveau le bras du blond et recommença sa course, d'un pas plus lent cette fois.

- Sherlock ? Tenta John.

Le silence et le bruit du vent furent les seules réponses de la part du brun.

* * *

Baker Street était une rue relativement calme. Une petite sandwicherie se trouvait près de l'entrée du 221B que John poussa, Sherlock le suivant comme son ombre. Ils entrèrent dans un hall accueillant malgré ses couleurs sombres où une femme leur adressa un sourire chaleureux. Sa chevelure blanche n'indiquait en aucun cas l'énergie qu'elle possédait en elle.

Instinctivement, le brun regarda à ses côtés et salua d'un coup de tête discret, l'homme relativement jeune qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Vous devez être John Watson. Lança en souriant Mrs Hudson en serrant la main du blond. Et vous êtes ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant de ses yeux, Sherlock qui semblait occupé à l'analyser.

Comprenant qu'on s'adressait à lui, le bouclé laissa échapper son nom et prénom dans un souffle avant de suivre son lié et la logeuse qui leur parlait de choses et d'autres de la vie humaine. Des choses pour le moins ennuyeuses pour le Gardien de John.

Les murs de l'appartement étaient couverts d'un papier peint représentant de grosses fleurs de lys noires sur fond blanc. D'épais tapis étaient étendus sur le sol et une odeur de poussière se mêlant à celle du produit d'entretien du poids, ainsi que la fine senteur du thé régnait dans la pièce principale de l'appartement. Regardant autours de lui, John senti un fin sourire s'étirait sur son visage. Les meubles déjà présents dans la pièce lui plaisaient. Ces derniers allaient de l'ancien au neuf, s'harmonisant avec le cadre de l'appartement.

- Vous aurez besoins d'une chambre je présume. Demande Mrs Hudson en regardant les deux hommes, un doux sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oui.

- Non !

Les deux appartenant au sexe masculin répondirent en même temps avant de se dévisager, l'un comme l'autre ne comprenant pas la réaction de chacun. La sonnette en bas sonna.

Après que Mrs Hudson aille quitter la pièce, John se mit face à son ange et malgré sa petite taille, tenta de dominer l'ailé.

- Deux chambres Sherlock ! Oui je sais, tu ne peux pas me quitter ! Coupa le blond en voyant le bouclé tentait de dire quelques choses. Mais par pitié Sherlock, deux chambres quand même.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu sais que je ne dois pas te quitter et pourtant tu demandes une chambre supplémentaire. Et avec tes revenus, je pense fort que cela ne soit pas convenable. Répliqua du tac au tac le brun.

S'apprêtant à lancer une réplique cinglante à celui qui était été censé veiller sur lui, John se stoppa dans son élan pour adresser un doux sourire à Mrs Hudson qui montait avec une jeune femme en larmes.

- Et il est parti sans rien dire Mrs Hudson ! Il a pris juste un pull et rien d'autre. Et dès que je tente de le contacter, il refuse de me dire où il se trouve. Le seul bruit qu'on puisse entendre est celui d'une musique digne du carnaval de Rio de Janeiro.

Le regard désolé, John s'approcha de la femme et lui tendit un mouchoir, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire quand un soupir d'ennui résonna dans la pièce.

- Ennuyeux.

- Sherlock ! Cria le blond tandis que les pleurs de l'inconnue redoublaient, le tout sous le regard surpris de Mrs Hudson.

- Très bien John. Déclara le brun avant de se placer devant la châtain, la dominant par sa taille et son regard glacial. Votre petit ami est en ce moment même dans le quartier gay de la ville. Non, il n'est pas gay, loin de là au contraire, mais il y va car il veut vous emmener à ce fameux carnaval qui aura bientôt lieu. De ce faite, il faut qu'il apprenne à danser ces danses latines et étant donné que votre frère est gay, ce dernier le lui apprend, le tout dans le plus grand secret. A cela rajoutait le boitier de la bague qu'il compte vous offrir dissimulait dans le pull avec les billets d'avion. Débita sans rependre son souffle le bouclé.

- Que que…QUOI ?! Mais comment vous… Vous pouvez savoir tout ça ?

- Observation, déduction et révélation. Vous portez des couleurs très claires pour la saison, votre façon de marcher rappelle le déhancher des danses latines, donc vous aimez le carnaval. Votre petit ami qui selon l'usure de la chaine que vous portez, est avec vous depuis environ 5 ans, donc il veut s'engager avec vous. Et le mieux dans un endroit que vous appréciez. Quand à votre frère, vous portez une veste bien trop grande pour vous, donc à un homme. Mais la texture ainsi que la manière dont elle est nettoyée et si soignée montre que c'est un homme prenant bien soin de ses affaires ainsi que de lui-même, voir beaucoup trop. Donc votre frère est le stéréotype du gay. Et il est votre frère, car un membre de la famille n'hésiterait pas à vous prêter des habits. Cette veste doit aussi avoir une valeur sentimentale, car ce modèle ne se fait plus, rajoutant alors la conservation de la veste et la confiance vis-à-vis de vous.

Le silence plat régna dans la pièce. La pleureuse se redressa et hocha la tête.

- Mon frère se sait gay depuis ses 15 ans. Cette veste, il l'a acheté avec son premier salaire et il y a quelques temps, me l'a prêtait quand je rentrais de chez lui… Et...Et… Vous êtes sûr qu'Andrew va me demander en mariage ?

- Sur et certains.

Le sillon des larmes furent remplacé par un sourire immense tandis que la jeune femme sortait du 221B, ses pieds dansant sans le vouloir un rythme de soleil.

Se tournant vers son ange, John lui lança un regard admiratif quand Mrs Hudson poussa un petit rire.

- Et bien Sherlock, dites-moi, que faites-vous comme métier ?

Sachant que son Gardien allait déballer la vérité, le blond répondit avant lui.

- Sherlock est.. Une sorte de génie incompris. Et il.. Chercha le soldat.

- En tout cas, vous êtes un sacré Détective. Ria la veille femme. En tout cas, d'après ce que j'ai vu, je suis bien contente de mon choix.

- Votre choix ? Demanda le blond.

En guise de réponse, la logeuse posa deux clefs sur le petit guéridon, un sourire joyeux sur ses lèvres.

- Bienvenue à Baker Street les garçons.

* * *

Rangeant ses livres et affaires dans un carton, John tourna les yeux en direction de son ange, qui avait quitté son manteau, battait légèrement des ailes. Le tout en regardant vaguement les œuvres que le blond avait pour habitude de lire.

Frottant l'ongle de son pouce contre la peau de son index en signe de nervosité, John attira l'attention du bouclé qui lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Elle a raison.

- Qui donc ?

-Mrs Hudson. Tu ferais un excellent détective.

Le regard nostalgique, Sherlock baissa la tête vers la gauche et ria avec douceur.

- Vraiment ? Je reconnais que cela me rappellerais de bons souvenirs d'un ancien temps.

- Un ancien temps ? Répéta John, les sourcils froncés devant la phrase.

- … Ce n'est pas l'heure _[2]_. Susurra le brun en pressant un doigt contre sa bouche. Mais, je ne serais pas un détective comme les autres. J'exige que tu sois à mes côtés où que je sois.

Affrontant le regard foncé en face de lui, le Gardien se rapprocha de son lié et posa son front contre celui du plus petit, son souffle se mêlant à celui du soldat.

- Je préfère de loin être celui qu'on vient voir quand on ne trouve pas. C'est bien plus amusant.

- Une sorte de Détective Consultant en gros. Marmonna John.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Souffla le brun dans un discret sourire.

* * *

[1] Pour ceux qui connaisse, je crois que vous reconnaitrez facilement :).

[2] Pareil que pour le 1, cherchez donc mes p'tits loups :D


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour, bonsoir :)._  
_Voici un nouveau chapitre de Rencontre avec son Gardien. En espérant qu'il vous plaise._  
_Et encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me réchauffe le cœur :)_

* * *

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. L'emménagement à Baker Street se fit rapidement.

John se mit à travailler à l'hôpital. Chose qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment ce dernier, du fait qu'un certain grand brun devait y aller avec lui. Et même si les menaces de Sherlock vis-à-vis du directeur de Saint Bart, soit révélé à sa famille que ce dernier trompait sa femme avec une bonne dizaine de maitresse, avait réussi à ce que le bouclé soit non-stop avec le blond, cela agacé grandement John. Sherlock n'était pas collant, il était ENVAHISSANT.

Et c'est en pensant à cela que le médecin lança un regard noir à son Gardien tandis que sa patiente sortait de son cabinet en larmes. Sherlock avait cru bon de préciser qu'avoir un fils caché qui venait de se révéler, était la cause de sa prise de poids.

- Sherlock, la prochaine fois, tu peux mettre en veille ce qui te sert de cerveau ? Demanda le blond, une fois que les pleurs de la femme s'étaient éloignés.

- Pourquoi donc ? Je n'ai dit que la vérité. Rétorqua calmement le brun, ses grandes mains croissaient sous son menton.

De tous les Gardiens qui pouvaient exister, John avait dû tomber sur celui qui ne comprenait pas le sens du mot subtilité.

_Règle numéro 8 : Les Gardiens et les liés sont associés les uns aux autres depuis de nombreux cycles._

Enfin bon, John devait reconnaitre que lorsque des personnes venaient au 211B pour des requêtes, Sherlock mettait quelques minutes avant de leur dire quoi faire ou encore qui avait fait cela et en décrivant la manière dont il s'était pris. Et c'est dans ces moments-là, en le voyant faire, que la tête du blond devenait douloureuse.

_Règle numéro 9 : Un cycle correspond à une vie._

Et comme à chaque fois, alors qu'il se sentait plié les genoux, deux bras le prenaient avec douceur et un regard bleu ciel happé le sien.

C'est perdu dans ses pensées que le blond ne vit pas le brun se plaçait devant lui, un papier dans la main.

- John ?

Il avait l'impression de connaitre Sherlock par cœur.

- John ? Répéta le brun en se penchant plus vers le visage de son lié.

Et même s'il était son Gardien, il connaissait les goûts de ce dernier sans jamais lui avoir parlé.

- John ?

C'est comme s'ils étaient liés depuis des siècles.

- John ! Lui hurla une voix juste à côté de son oreille.

Ce dernier sursauta sur sa chaise et se senti rougir en voyant les deux grands yeux de Sherlock le regardait comme si de rien n'était. Vraiment. Il ne comprenait pas la douceur pensa John en reprenant son calme.

- Quoi encore Sherlock pour que tu me hurle dans les oreilles ?

- Nous devons descendre à la morgue.

- **Nous** ? Souligna le blond.

- … Tu, mais je ne peux m'éloigner de toi donc c'est nous. Insista lourdement le brun.

* * *

La morgue était spacieuse. Les murs blancs illuminaient la pièce malgré le fait que cet endroit soit l'un des derniers où l'on désirait se rendre.

Irène Adler était fière de sa liée. Elle veillait sans cesse sur elle, comme tout bon Gardien se devait de faire. Quand elle l'avait vu enfant disséquer une peluche et sortir le coton avec un regard émerveillé, Irène avait su que Molly serait très spéciale. Et des années plus tard, la voilà qui regardait la jeune fille recoudre un corps, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

Les portes de la morgue s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Curieuse, Irène tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants et hoqueta de surprise en reconnaissant le visage de l'un de ses compagnons.

Ainsi donc, c'était lui, le fameux Sherlock. Celui qui enfreint les grandes règles. Celui qui avait fait sacrifice d'une des choses auxquelles un ange tenait le plus.

Molly redressa rapidement le regard et senti ses joues s'empourpraient en voyant l'homme brun s'avançait vers elle, un petit blond devant lui qui lui tendait la main.

- John Watson Mlle. On m'a demandait de descendre pour voir …A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop quoi. Soupira John en se grattant la nuque.

Reprenant ses esprits, la brune serra brièvement la main du blond avant de se retourner vers les différentes tables où des corps étaient couverts. Mais avant qu'elle n'eut pu dire quoi que ce soit, son ange l'a toucha au niveau de jugulaire, la faisant basculer dans les ténèbres.

-Mademoise

- John calme toi. Le coupa Sherlock en regardant la femme ailée.

Cette dernière apparut tranquillement aux yeux du soldat qui manqua de trébucher en voyant la divine créature qui se trouvait devant lui.

Un visage fin, des lèvres appelant à un baiser, une peau de neige, des yeux empreints de mystère. S'il n'avait pas quarante ans bien tassé, John se serait mis à baver comme un adolescent en proie à ses hormones.

- Ainsi donc… Voilà le fameux Sherlock Holmes. Soupira d'une voix limpide Irène, les yeux rivés sur le bouclé.

- Et vous êtes ? Répliqua sèchement le brun, les sourcils froncés devant le regard de John.

- Irène Adler. Gardienne de Molly Hooper. Cela fait la 98ème fois à vrai dire.

-98ème quoi ? Question le blond, ne comprenant pas l'expression que venait d'employer l'ange.

Presque en ronronnant, la brune glissa un doigt le long de la joue du blond, ses yeux de cristal se posant sur le regard perdu du médecin.

- Vous pouvez le voir et il ne vous a même pas parlé ? Oh John.. Mon pauvre John, vous avez vraiment un Gardien stupide. Et j'ai bien des preuves pour vous confirmer ce dire.

Sherlock rompit le contact en se plaçant devant le blond, ses yeux clairs foudroyant du regard la femme.

- Il suffit. Siffla entre ses dents le bouclé.

Un petit rire quitta les lèvres pulpeuses de l'ange qui leva ses ailes dans les airs, les déployant à la vue du lié.

- Petite question Docteur Watson, avez-vous déjà vu Sherlock faire ceci ? Je crois bien que non, vu que maintenant il en est impossible.

Si John n'avait retenu Sherlock, le coup serrait parti tout seul. Les pupilles dilatées par la colère, le Détective était entouré par une aura sombre et ses attentions envers Irène étaient plus que clair : La faire taire quoi qu'il en coute. Mais la faire taire sur quoi ? C'est bien ce que le blond se demanda tandis que sa main retenait le bras du bouclé.

_Règle numéro 10 : Un ange tient à deux choses. Ses ailes et son lié._

- Et bien, je crois que je ne peux vous répondre à aucune questions mon cher Docteur Watson, ronronna l'ange avant de toucher de nouveau sa liée et de disparaitre aux yeux de John.

Un cri de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de Molly qui reprit d'un coup ses esprits. Secouant la tête comme pour faire tomber quelques choses, elle présenta les tables de dissection aux deux hommes et ne manqua pas de remarquer la main du médecin qui tenait fermement le bras du brun.

- Ils nous en arrivent tous les deux jours. Et tous tués de la même manière. Déclara la châtain en désignant un trou presque invisible à l'œil nu dans la tempe des cadavres.

- Ils ont été tués en pleine rue d'après ce que les agents de Scotland Yard ont pu me dire, donc la possibilité serait leurs morts aient été provoqué par

- Un tir à distance. La coupa Sherlock, le visage penché vers celui des morts.

Il savait qu'en ce moment même, les âmes qui avaient appartenues à ces enveloppes jouaient un nouveau rôle encore une fois, toujours dans un cycle répétitif. Un cycle éternel, jusqu'à 100.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de John avant de le faire sortir précipitamment en voyant le manque de couleur sur son lié.

Rapidement, ils grimpèrent quelques étages avant que le soldat ne glisse au sol, le menton tremblant. Ces cadavres, il les connaissait bien.

Il avait combattu à l'armée avec eux et en avait sauvé plus d'un.

Mais pourquoi étaient-ils morts ? Et surtout qui les avait tués ?

* * *

Le métro serpentait dans les sous-sols froids de Londres. Coincé contre le torse de Sherlock, John s'enivra sans vraiment s'en rendre compte de l'odeur de son Gardien, savourant l'odeur si particulière comme un chat savourant un bol de lait. Pourtant les paroles des deux autres anges lui revinrent en tête. Sherlock se mettait sur la défensive à chaque fois qu'on faisait mention de ses aptitudes à protéger son lié. Et puis que ces fameux cycles dont lui avait parlé Irène, qu'est-ce qu'était donc encore cette chose ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le blond se senti pas le brun le prendre par les épaules.

A ce même instant, la bombe explosa.


End file.
